


A Break

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s time for lunch at the castle and Cedric makes sure Baileywick has his.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 8





	A Break

“So there you are! I should have known I’d find you in here writing up some speech for Roland instead of the kitchens. You’re lucky I don’t just take this up to my tower and eat all of it myself. It would serve you right for making me have to look for you.”

Baileywick looked up from his writing, raising one eyebrow. Cedric stood in the open doorway, his wand in his hand as he held a tray laden with afternoon snacks in the air. “I did try to warn you this would happen but  _ someone  _ was locked away in his tower all morning,” he said.

Cedric snorted, making a dismissive gesture with his wand. The tray floated through the air and landed on Baileywick’s desk with a soft clink of cups and plates. “Well I am here now and so are you,” he said.

“So it seems.” He allowed himself to smile, shaking his head as he put his writing utensils and papers away. “And it seems you still don’t know what makes up a proper meal,” he teased.

“Whatever do you mean?” Cedric asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down across from the steward.

“Cedric, most of these are sweets.”

Cedric huffed, pointing indignantly at the tray. “I brought a cucumber sandwich! That’s a proper lunch!”

“Half of a cucumber sandwich,” Baileywick said. He chuckled as he picked up the kettle and started to pour what was inside into one of the cups. “Hot cocoa?” he asked.

“Swirled with caramel,” Cedric said with a nod. “Do not pretend that it’s not your favorite.”

He laughed as he poured himself a cup. It was thick and creamy and as it settled he could indeed see a thick swirl of caramel in it. “Thank you, Cedric.” The sorcerer smiled, happily picking up a cookie and dipping it into his cup. “Cedric!”

“What?” Cedric blinked as he looked up, his cookie still in his cup.

“Your manners are atrocious!” Baileywick laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t dip your cookie in your cup! It will crumble and leave a nasty mess at the bottom of it.”

Cedric blew a raspberry at that. “I like dipping! It makes it soft and lovely. Besides, I thought that rule only applied to tea.” He took the cookie out, taking a bite from the now softened part of it.

He could only sigh and shake his head, holding his own cup between the palms of his hands. “I love you, Cedric,” he softly said. He watched as Cedric blushed all the way up to the tips of his ears and he laughed, taking a sip from his cup.

“I ye-yes well! I uh...I um… Ahem…” Cedric stammered. He fiddled with his cup, spilling a bit of it onto his saucer. He loudly cleared his throat and sat up straight, doing his best to look as serious and mature as Baileywick. “Well...I love you too, Baileywick.”

The pair looked at each other and shared a smile and the rest of their lunch together.


End file.
